In a current display panel, as a common pixel design, three sub-pixels (including a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, and a blue sub-pixel) or four sub-pixels (including a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel, and a white sub-pixel) constitute a pixel for display.
If pixel per inch (PPI) of a display panel is small, a user watching a display screen would obviously feel a granular sensation (i.e., edges of displayed images are not smooth, but serrated). With users' increasing demand on viewing experience of the display screen, the PPI of the display panel needs to be increased. An increase in the PPI of the display panel may add difficulty to a manufacturing process of the display panel.
It has become an urgent technical problem how to lower the granular sensation of the display panel to achieve a display effect of a display panel with higher resolution in the same size, without adding difficulty to the manufacturing process.